yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 044
"The End of the Battle" is the forty-fourth and final chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in the 2/2007 issue of V Jump on December 21, 2007. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Dark Yugi draws, explaining to Yako that neither of them can hope for a satisfying Duel with the hands they have now. So he plays the Spell Card, "Card of Sanctity," much to Yako's surprise. Each Duelist draws until they hold six cards. Both Gekko and Willa are surprised that Yugi did that despite Yako controlling the 3000 ATK "Barbaros." Dark Yugi Sets a card, then he Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Position, ending his turn. He confidently tells Yako to come at him with everything he's got. Yako cautiously draws a card, but he hesitates. Gekkos wonders what's wrong with him, he's acting strange. Kaiba chuckles, reminding Gekko that Yako thought his Wicked God was invincible, but he lost it to three face-down cards. Yugi has one on his field, and that single face-down card is causing him to hesistate. Clenching his teeth, Yako orders "Barbaros" to attack "Beta the Magnet Warrior" with "Tornado Shaper." "Barbaros" charges forwards, lance extended, to Gekko and Kaiba's surprise. Dark Yugi smiles, calling it good. It seems his Duelist's soul is still alive. He plays his Set card, and "Beta the Magnet Warrior" fades away. Gekko realizes that Yugi used a relief escape to dodge the attack, as Dark Yugi uses the effect of his "Soul Barter" to Summon "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" from the Graveyard. He grins, and Yako growls inwardly. Yako Sets a card, ending his turn. Dark Yugi draws, Setting another face-down card, and then Summmoning "Blockman" in Defense Position, ending his turn. Gekko remarks that it's all Yugi can do to get defense monsters in place. And "Barbaros" is strong, but Yako's having trouble attacking. Kaiba tells Gekko to watch closely; the tide of this battle is about to turn, any moment now. Yako draws, telling Yugi that he's coming. He Summons "Machine Lord Ür," and then he activates a Spell Card from his hand; his own "Polymerization." He fuses "Beast King Barbaros" and "Machine Lord Ür," much to Yugi's shock, Fusion Summoning the 3800 ATK "Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür." He explains that "Barbaros Ür" is almost a God, and it has inherited "Machine Lord Ür's" special ability. Dark Yugi is instantly wary upon mention of "Machine Lord Ür's" ability, as Yako explains that "Barbaros Ür" can attack a number of opponents whose total Levels are equal to or lower than its own star Level. In other words, since "Barbaros Ür" is an eight-star monster, it can take out both of Yugi's defense monsters at once. Furthermore, he activates his Set "Quick Attack" to allow his Fusion Monster" to attack on the same turn that it was Summoned. "Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür" attacks, its arm cannons cranking open as it attacks with "Flash Burst Shot." Dark Yugi instantly counters with "Negate Attack," and tornados suck in the blasts of light, leaving his monsters unharmed. Dark Yugi smiles, and Yako thinks that he can't chip away at him. He only has 98 Life Points left, but he might as well have 98,000. He looks at Dark Yugi intently as Dark Yugi draws, thinking that he realizes now that even with an overwhelmingly powerful monster, a demigod, on his side, Yugi's too high above him. Dark Yugi sacrifices his "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" and he Summons "Dark Magician Girl." Yako thinks that this is it. He's crossing over his wall of monsters. Both Dark Yugi and "Dark Magician Girl" look at Yako, and Yugi declares that here he comes. He activates "Blockman's" Special ability, splitting it into two Block monsters, and then he activates a Spell Card from his hand, "Magical Dimension." Yako realizes what this is as Dark Yugi sacrifices his two Block monsters, and the coffin appears around "Dark Magician Girl," and then opens to reveal "the ultimate wizard, the Dark Magician." "Dark Magician" shakes his finger at "Barbaros Ür," Dark Yugi declares that the "Dark Magcian" and his apprentice will fight together and destroy one monster. Crossing their staffs, the two Spellcasters fire a hexagram of black magic that splits "Barbaros Ür" in two; "Black Burning Magic." As Yako stands there, his hair and coat blowing in the wind, Gekko is shocked that "Barbaros Ür" was defeated. Kaiba chuckles inwardly, not bad, he thinks. Willa, meanwhile, is completely dumbfounded. Dark Yugi smiles, telling Yako that he was a mighty opponent. Yako is surprised at the praise, and then Dark Yugi declares the last action of his turn, attacking with "Dark Magician Girl's" "Black Burning," reducing Yako's Life Points to zero. Yako smiles, eyes closed, thinking that Yugi's power is magnificent. Dark Yugi tells him that it's over as the Duel Arena descends. Kaiba walks over to Yugi, thanking him for rescuing the KaibaCorp skycraper from these invaders. Dark Yugi says Kaiba's name. Gekko says his brother's name as he walks over to Yako, and Yako thanks him for making him finish the Duel. If he'd let it end that way, he would have regretted it. Looking at "The Wicked Avatar" card, he admits that he'll always wish they still had Master Pegasus, but he has to cut the cord. As he says this, he tears "The Wicked Avatar's" card in two, and the pieces float towards Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. They call out his name, the boys still supporting Anzu. Dark Yugi is overjoyed to see them, and the Tenma twins watch them, with Yako musing that so that's the source of Yugi's strength. As the four friends run towards each other, Richie Merced, Depre Scott, and Mr. Croquet emerge from the elevator behind them. Yako smiles gently, as does Gekko, as they see Anzu trip and her friends run to catch her. With Kaiba looking on, Yako admits that he's glad he didn't erase to smiles. The group's schoolbags are returned to them by a sheepish Klamath Osler and a grudgingly saluting Kirk Dixon, Tilla looks in admiration at the Black Disk in her hands and raises it with a smile as Jonouchi salutes, Ted Banias, Mendo Cino, and Pete Coppermine watch from behind a wall, and Reiko Kitamori pushes Maico Kato's wheelchair as Yugi and his friends wave goodbye. Honda is forced to drag Jonouchi away as he shakes his fists at Kaiba's jet, while Anzu covers her ears and Yugi looks up into the sky. Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The End. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 15: Yugi Yugi activates "Card of Sanctity", letting both players draw until they have six cards in their hands. He Sets a card and Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 16: Yako Yako attacks "Beta" with "Beast King Barbaros", but Yugi activates his face-down "Soul Barter", sending "Beta" to the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster of the same Level from his Graveyard in the same battle position as the sent monster and negate the attack. He Special Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) from his in Defense Position. Yako Sets a card. Turn 17: Yugi Yugi Sets a card and Normal Summons "Blockman" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. Turn 18: Yako Yako Normal Summons "Machine Lord Ür" (1600/1500) in Attack Position. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Barbaros" with "Ür" to Fusion Summon "Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür" (3800/1200) in Attack Position. He then plays "Quick Attack", letting "Barbaros Ür" attack in the turn it was Summoned despite being a Fusion Monster. Via its effect, it may attack multiple monsters as long as their total Levels are equal to or lower than the Level of "Barbaros Ür". As its Level is 8, it can attack "Alpha" and "Blockman" - both Level 4 monsters. Yugi activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 19: Yugi Yugi Tributes "Alpha" to Normal Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Magical Dimension", Tributing "Blockman" (divided in 2 blocks) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and destroy "Barbaros Ür". "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly (Yako 900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters